Hosiery articles are normally divided into three general types, namely, (1) heavy weight or athletic type socks which are either of tube construction or provided with a reciprocated heel pocket, (2) medium or dress weight socks which generally include a reciprocated heel pocket, and (3) lightweight or sheer hosiery which may be knit either with or without a reciprocated heel pocket. All three of these types of hosiery are knit on circular hosiery knitting machines having 33/4 or 4 inch diameter needle cylinders. The heavy weight or athletic type socks are usually knit on coarse gauge circular knitting machines having in the range of about 84 to 120 needles and this type of sock is usually worn with boots, casual shoes, tennis shoes, and the like. In many cases, this type of sock is provided with terry loops to provide a "cushion" sole. Medium or dress weight type socks are usually knit on medium gauge knitting machines having a range of about 132 to 220 needles and this type of sock, frequently of rib-knit construction, is usually worn with dress shoes. Lightweight hosiery, such as ladies' sheer stockings and panty hose, are usually knit on fine gauge machines having about 400 needles. Thus, the three general types of hosiery are normally knit on different types of circular hosiery knitting machines with needles differing as to gauge, number and spacing. Thus, it is necessary for a manufacturer to purchase and have available three types of knitting machines if it desires to produce all three types of hosiery articles. For example, the thicker, heavier yarn customarily used for athletic socks, and for cushion soles, cannot be easily accommodated in the fine gauge high speed 400 needle machines used for ladies' sheer hosiery and panty hose. On the other hand, fine denier nylon or the like as used in ladies' sheer hosiery or panty hose is totally unsuitble for the coarser gauge wider spaced needles used in knitting heavier athletic type socks.
Moreover, the heavy weight or athletic type socks constructed for comfort and/or warmth are too heavy to be worn with dress shoes, particularly if knit with cushion soles or feet, and medium or dress weight socks, while neater in appearance and style, do not provide the comfort cushion of the athletic type socks.